Do You Miss Them?
by Meetmsrandompickles
Summary: Teddy and Victoire. Need I say more?


**Hey Guys. I wrote this a little while ago after my cat, Charlie, died. *sniff, sniff* Yeah. Worst. Day. Ever. Anyway, this is my way of venting: writing a story and making my characters suffer for me. But, hey, I stopped crying! So yes, sorry I haven't been very active lately, but no one is reviewing or PMing me, so I have no reason to be on! Anyway, that's my not-so-sly way of telling you to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure of when the last time I was a millionaire author with one of the biggest fandoms in the world was. I'm sure it was never, so I'm not J.K. Rowling, and she owns the Harry Potter series/ fandom stuff. Yeah.**

"Do you miss them?" Victoire said, lying under the stars with Teddy in the garden- which was more of a beach- at shell cottage.

"Every day. And- don't repeat it, I don't trust many people other than you and maybe Harry, Ginny, and _mostly_ the rest of your family- sometimes I have nightmares of how they might have died- even though Harry told me what he knew, which wasn't very clear or descriptive- and then wake up in a cold sweat. Other nights I cry myself to sleep about what could have been."

Teddy's hair was now a solemn shade of a reddish-brown. His eyes were glistened over with a small layer of tears starting to get ready to burst.

Victoire sat up and took Teddy's hand, who had sat up along with Victoire. "Oh, Teddy, I never knew," she wiped a tear that was now rolling down Teddy's cheek with the pad of her thumb. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I try to mask it when I'm around people, but when I'm alone- or with a really, really, close friend- there's nothing to keep me from letting it loose."

"I understand."

"No, you don't!" Teddy said with a sudden burst of anger. He jerked his hand away and stood up, ready to leave Victoire on the beach by herself the minute he felt like it.

"Teddy, please," Victoire said pleadingly.

"No, Victoire! You don't understand any of this! You've never lost anyone or anything! Not even a stray hair clip!"

"That's not true! Sure I've never lost anyone I love to death, but it seems like I'm losing you now."

"Maybe you are!"

"But I don't want to!"

"Leave me alone!"

Victoire burst into tears and ran toward the cottage. Teddy set off in the opposite direction, up the hill and to a small, secluded grove where there was a single tree.

Once Teddy got under the shade of the tree- not like he needed it, seeing as it was night, but it did block out the light from the full moon above his head- he sat down, put his head between his knees, and cried. He missed his parents, he missed his grandmother- who had passed away at the age of 101 only six months earlier- he missed his old owl, Minerva, and most of all, he missed Victoire. He was mad at himself for getting snappy at her and sending her off crying. He really was. The full moon always made him that way. One little tick, and his tongue was given a bite as sharp as a werewolf's- which was much, much worse than a wolf's, or a lion's, or a wolf's and lion's combined. When all his tears were shed, and his eyes stung from the wind, he did something that he did constantly. He spoke to his parents. He knew they were watching him from up in the sky somewhere. Maybe somewhere higher than the sky, higher than space.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. You know Victoire, right? Of course you do, no one could miss her, it's impossible. So anyway, I just made her really mad and sad and stuff- Dad, this question is mostly for you, but Mom too-so, what should I do? I didn't mean to hurt her, but you know how I get around full moons. I'm really sorry." He stopped speaking for a moment to try to hear their reply. "Everything just comes at us so fast. It's- it's just too much sometimes. I just crack. Burst. I'm a wreck. Why, though? I know you know. You know everything. All de-dead people do, don't they? You included. Oh, and tell Gran I send my love."

Teddy got up and walked toward the cottage and tiptoed up to Victoire's room. When he cracked the door open, she was still awake, sitting on her bed.

"What do you want?" Victoire said, sniffling her nose.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I just broke. Everything just built up one thing after another, and your sympathy just put me over the edge. I know it's weird, but sympathy just pisses me off. There's no other way to put it. Anyway, I really just needed to clear my head."

"Now _that _I understand." Victoire patted a place next to her on her bed, gesturing for him to sit by her on her bed. He came over and sat down. Victoire leaned her head over onto his shoulder, and Teddy took her hand. They sat.

Finally, Victoire fell asleep, still on Teddy's shoulder. Teddy lay her down on her pillow and kissed her forehead. He tiptoed out of the room, smiling at the sleeping girl. "Good night, Victoire."

**Awww, now wasn't that sweet? Much less angsty than I first planned. But then again, by the time I was at the end, my eyes had dried and I was listening to some music (music for school, so it was classical, but music is music, isn't it?). Don't forget to review! And also make sure to check out my other stories! I have another for Harry Potter, maybe two, and a few more for Percy Jackson. :) Bye!**


End file.
